<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10 things I hate about Zuko by idiotonmain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555873">10 things I hate about Zuko</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotonmain/pseuds/idiotonmain'>idiotonmain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 10 Things I Hate About You, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jet (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Multi, Not Beta Read, Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, in which suki is more like kat than sokka but oh well, kinda jet/katara but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotonmain/pseuds/idiotonmain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my God,” Aang said as the most beautiful girl in the world walked past him. She had beautiful dark brown hair, stunning blue eyes and a laugh that made his insides feel like syrup. “Who's that?”</p><p>“Don’t you dare twinkle toes” Toph threatened, “Katara over there is a part of the ‘don’t even think about it’ group.</p><p>Aang sighed melodramatically as if he was in some sort of Shakespeare play, “I burn, I pine, I perish”</p><p>“Of course you do”, Toph sighed, “look forget about her, not only is she way out of your league but her dad refuses to let her and her brother date, so just give up already.”</p><p>or:</p><p>10 things I hate about you but with Zukka and Kataang</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang had been to many schools in his lifetime. He thought he had dealt with every possible strange school scenario, but nothing could prepare him for the strange guidance counsellor who was completely absorbed in his game of spider solitaire.</p><p>“Um, Mr Bumi, can I please have my schedule”</p><p>Mr Bumi looked up from his a computer and gave Aang a smile that was just a little bit too big. Was he really sane enough to give students counselling? “Ah, Arnold, just give me a second.” </p><p>Aang watched as Mr Bumi got up and started rustling through the piles of paper the cover his desk before he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to Aang. </p><p>“So nine schools in ten years, army brat?”</p><p>“Actually no, I’m-”</p><p>“That’s enough”, Mr Bumi said interrupting Aang, “I’m sure you won’t find this school any different from your other schools, now scoot!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Look, I’ve got deviants to see and a game to finish, so scoot!” </p><p>Aang got out of the office as quickly as he could. “Thanks” he muttered before bumping into a dark-haired boy with a nasty scar over his eye. Aang gulped as the boy glared at him before turning away. Was everyone at this school crazy? As he left the office he prayed that whoever was giving him his tours was at least sort of normal. </p><p>“Ah Zuko,” Mr Bumi said gleefully, “Your uncle asked me to check in on you.”</p><p>Zuko let out a sigh. “Look tell the old man I’m doing fine and that you don’t need to check in on me every week.” </p><p>Before Mr Bumi could reply Zuko had left the room, “Oh well,” Mr Bumi thought to himself, “at least I can finish my game in peace.”</p><hr/><p>“Hey, new kid!”</p><p>Aang turned around to find a short girl with messy hair and no shoes marching towards him, clearly, this school did not have a single normal person in it. He really hoped she wasn’t one showing him around, maybe his presence insulted her and she was going to yell at him or maybe she was just trying to have a small conversation with him. </p><p>“I’m Toph, I’m showing you around”. Aang repressed a sigh, why couldn’t he have just a bit of good luck. </p><p>“You know, usually they send one of those audio/video kids to these things”, Aang said trying to start a conversation</p><p>“Yeah well, it’s not like I want to be here twinkle toes.” Toph replied, “I’m just doing this instead of detention, plus the school’s trying to be all let’s help the blind kid make friends. As if I need their help.”</p><p>“Wait, Why twinkle toes?”</p><p>Obviously, it’s because of how light your footsteps are, I can barely hear them” Toph said with a grin, “now come on, I may be blind but there’s no one who knows this school better than me.” </p><p>As they walked down the hall Toph pointed at her girl with dark hair and a terrifying glint in her eyes talking loudly to another girl with a long plait. “That’s Azula and Ty Lee unless they talk to you first, don’t bother  </p><p>“Is that your rule or their’s”</p><p>“Watch”, Toph quickly turned around towards Azula, “Hey there.” </p><p>Azula rolled her eyes before shooting Toph the middle finger. As they continued to walk down the hallway they heard Ty Lee yell a quick sorry before going back to talking to Azula. </p><p>Aang followed Toph out of the corridor and into the outdoor cafeteria which was filled with to the brim with people. Toph then pointed at a group of kids who were all laying on the floor and singing out of key. </p><p>“These idiots are your hippy kids, they sing a lot but mostly-”</p><p>“They just smoke a lot of weed”, Aang said finishing her sentence. It didn’t take a genius to realise that they were all stoners. </p><p>Toph then walked past a table of people who were reading medical books and animately talking about the cardiovascular system. Toph laughed as they all stopped what they were doing to glare at her. “These are your future doctors. That guy with the annoying voice, Hahn was being an ableist dick, so I ‘accidentally’ tripped him over and made him break his nose. Of course, he doesn’t know that I’m not finished with him yet”</p><p>Aang looked at her with a mix of fear and awe. “Remind me to never get on your bad side.”</p><p>Toph gave him another one of her grins as she led him through the cafeteria. “Now over here-” </p><p>“Oh my God,” Aang said as the most beautiful girl in the world walked past him. She had beautiful dark brown hair, stunning blue eyes and a laugh that made his insides feel like syrup. “Who's that?”</p><p>“Don’t you dare twinkle toes” Toph threatened, “Katara over there is a part of the ‘don’t even think about it’ group.</p><p>Aang sighed melodramatically as if he was in some sort of Shakespeare play, “I burn, I pine, I perish”</p><p>“Of course you do”, Toph sighed, “look forget about her, not only is she way out of your league but her dad refuses to let her or her brother date, so just give up already.”</p><p>Aang just continued to stare at her</p><hr/><p>Sokka hated English for a variety of reasons. Firstly, English was ridiculously difficult. Sokka was the type of guy who could understand numbers and complex calculation but when writing essays he could barely write a paragraph. Secondly, his teacher is his Gran Gran’s boyfriend which is not only gross but he also hates Sokka, which is rude considering the fact he’s a perfect student, (Okay he isn’t but he’s not as bad as Jet.) Which leads him on to reason number three, English is the class that he shares with Jet and Jet just has to sit behind him. Sokka hates Jet more than anyone else in the world and now his sister has to have a crush on him! It’s so hard being the sibling with taste. </p><p>So obviously when Sokka found out it was his first lesson of the day he was more than just a little bit annoyed. And as if to make things worse he had to listen to Meng gush about how Hemingway was so ‘romantic.’ Seriously some people really need to listen to Suki’s rants, then they’d realise how much of a shithead Hemingway was. </p><p>“Did you seriously call Hemingway romantic?” Well if Suki wasn’t here Sokka might as well try to fill her role, it’s what Suki would’ve wanted. “He was an abusive alcoholic misogynist who squandered half his life hanging around Picasso trying to nail his leftovers.” </p><p>“As opposed to a bitter troll whose only friend is a self-righteous hag.”</p><p>And as if the make things even worse Jet just happen to open his mouth, did Sokka mention how much he hated English?</p><p>“I guess in this society being male and an asshole means that you’re allowed to shit on women. If we have to read the work of a misogynist we should also be able to read the works of someone female writers too, like Sylvia Platt.”</p><p>God Suki would be so proud of him right now. </p><p>“Mr Pakku can we get Sokka to take his anti-bitch pills before class” Jet said causing the class to burst into fits of quiet giggles. Sokka didn’t even know why he bothered to speak up, you just can’t save people who find Jet funny</p><p>Mr Pakku sighed, he could feel the incoming headache. “Jet, one day you are going to get beaten up and I won’t do a thing to stop it. And Sokka. I want to thank you for your point of view.”</p><p>Sokka smiled seeing Jet’s look of horror and disbelief, maybe Mr Pakku didn’t hate him after all. </p><p>“After all it’s not like you don’t continually express it on a daily basis.”</p><p>No, he still hated him. “Anything else?” Sokka asked bitterly. </p><p>“Yeah. Go to the office. You’re pissing me off”</p><p>“Hey! Mr Pakku!”</p><p>“Later” Mr Pakku replied dismissively. </p><p>Sokka groaned before getting up, it was so unfair that he had to go to the office while Jet was allowed to lean back on his chair and laugh at his own stupid jokes. And if Sokka made sure to hit Jet with his books on the way out, well he was just making things even. </p><hr/><p>Jet was sitting outside watching girls give him little smiles and giggle as they walked past him. He was having a good day. He had managed to get the best parking spot, then he got to watch Sokka being sent to the office and now he gets to watch Katara smile at him while she walks out of the building. </p><p>“You know she’s out of reach even for you.”</p><p>Jet looked at Longshot unamused. “No one’s out of reach for me.”</p><p>“You wanna put money on that.”</p><p>“Money I’ve got,” Jet said thinking about all the wallets he had ‘found’. “I’m going to do this for fun.”</p><hr/><p>“Hey, who’s that?” Aang asked looking at Jet</p><p>“Oh, that’s Jet,” Toph answered. “He’s a dickhead and a thief but I hear he’s going to try to do some modelling”</p><p>“Seriously?” Aang asked with a laugh</p><p>“Yeah, I mean the guy’s always been an idiot but this has to be a new low.”</p><p>Just as Aang was about to speak he caught a glimpse of Katara and he immediately forgot about everything except for her. “God isn’t she perfect”</p><p>“Not really”</p><p>“How can you say that!” Aang exclaimed with as much anger as he could manage. “There’s more to her than you think. I mean look at the way she smiles and look at her eyes. She just seems so nice.”</p><p>“Well if you’re that desperate to get your heartbroken, I hear she’s looking for a French tutor.”</p><p>“Are you serious? That’s perfect”</p><p>“You speak French?” Toph asked, almost impressed </p><p>“Well no.” Aang replied sheepishly, “But I’ll learn!”</p><hr/><p>Katara was not looking forward to getting home. Usually, she gets a ride with Suki and Sokka, it’s not like she hates them or anything but she just always feels so left out with them. It’s not their fault but she’d rather just get the bus.</p><p>“Hey Katara, want a ride on my motorcycle?”</p><p>She definitely didn’t blush when she saw Jet drive up to her and even if she did can you blame her, he had the leather jacket and the motorcycle, and it made her knees a bit weak. She smiled as she hopped onto the motorcycle and wrapped her arms tightly around Jet, for safety, her intentions were completely pure.</p><p>“Jet don’t we need helmets?”</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with a bit of danger.” Jet laughed as he drove out of the parking lot.</p><hr/><p>“Well isn’t that a charming new development,” Suki said pointing towards Katara and Jet. Sokka made a face as he watched his little sister drape herself onto Jet.</p><p>“Suki I think I might vomit”</p><p>“Well, you better not do it in my car.”</p><hr/><p>Just as Aang and Toph were about to cross the road an old beat-up car sped past them. A girl stuck her head out the window to yell her apologies before driving out of sight. </p><p>“Who were they?” Aang asked Toph</p><p>“Honestly twinkle toes is all you do ask questions? That was Suki and snoozles, he’s your girlfriend’s brother.”</p><p>“What kind of name is snoozles?”</p><p>“Please tell me you’re not being serious.</p><hr/><p>When Hakoda came home he wasn’t surprised to see Suki reading some form of feminist literature in the sitting room. He’d have been more surprised if she wasn’t there, she was practically a member of the family. </p><p>“Hello Suki. Make anyone cry today?”</p><p>“Sadly, no. But it’s only 4:30” Suki responded with a mischievous grin. </p><p>Hakoda was about to ask her about her day but then he saw the envelope that she was using as a bookmark.</p><p>“Suki, who’s that letter for?”</p><p>“Oh, this,” Suki said taking it out of her book, “it’s for Sokka, it’s from Berkeley.”</p><p>“It’s from Berekely” Sokka screeched as he entered the room and immediately ran towards the letter. He ripped the envelope open covering the floor in bits of paper. </p><p>“I got in!” He yelled before giving Suki a big hug.</p><p>“That’s great Sokka but I thought you were going to go to college here?” Hakoda asked him. </p><p>Sokka’s excitement immediately wore off as he faced his dad. “No, that’s what you decided.”</p><p>Before either of them could get another word in Katara entered the house. “What are we talking about?”</p><p>“Sokka’s fucking off to California,” Suki said laughing.</p><p>“Why don’t we ask Katara who drove her home today?” Sokka said, desperately trying to change the subject.</p><p>“Sokka don’t change the… drove? Who drove you home?” Hakoda asked, his attention now completely directed towards Katara.</p><p>“Now dad, please don’t upset but there’s this boy- </p><p>“Who’s a massive dickhead.” Sokka interrupted </p><p>Katara glared at him before she continued. “And I think he might ask me-”</p><p>“I think I know what he’s going to ask you and I also know the answer. Remember the household rules. Firstly, no dating till you graduate. Secondly, no dating till you graduate.” </p><p>“But dad,” Katara whined, “it’s not fair, I just want to go on one date, please.”</p><p>Hakoda considered it for a moment. On one hand, he just wanted to try to protect his children but on the other hand, it hurt the see his daughter look so hurt.</p><p>“Okay. Old rule out, new rule in. Katara can date.”</p><p>Katara lit up while Sokka and Suki shared mutual looks of disgust. Neither of them wanted to see Jet’s tongue down Katara’s throat on a daily basis</p><p>“When Sokka does.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Girlfriend Hunting Gone Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara wanted to scream. She just wanted to on one date, was that really too much to ask for? It was common knowledge that Sokka doesn’t do dates, she was going to be single forever. </p><p>“This has been really interesting,” Suki said her voice tinged with amusement and sarcasm, “but I actually have a date, see you all later.” She gave Sokka a quick hug before quickly leaving the house. </p><p>Katara then watched as Sokka ran up the stairs trying to get away from her, well he was going to have to try a lot harder. </p><p>“Look Sokka,” Katara said as she caught up to him. “I understand why you don’t and I know why it’s important for you but please can you just go on one date, for me.”</p><p>Sokka stopped at the top of the stairs before turning to face Katara, he looked like he was reliving a sad and painful memory. “Katara, if you wanted to go out with anyone other than Jet I would’ve considered it. But there’s no way I’m going to break my promise just so you can suck face with Jet for a couple of hours.”</p><p>Katara groaned as she stormed into her room. What gave her brother to right to judge who she liked. She didn’t need him to try ‘protect’ her, she was old enough to make her own decisions thank you very much. </p><hr/><p>Katara’s French tutor was definitely not what she thought he’d look like. She was expecting some pasty boy who dressed like a suburban dad and you know, could actually speak French. Instead, she got a cute guy with a dorky smile. And she’s pretty sure that he couldn’t speak a word of French but he seemed kind and she preferred him to some snooty future president. </p><p>Aang anxiously flipped through his textbook to try and stop himself from staring at Katara, he couldn’t help it, she was even more gorgeous close-up. “I thought we’d start with pronunciation if that’s alright with you.”</p><p>“Not the hacking and gagging and spitting part please.”</p><p>“Well, there is an alternative. French food, we could eat some together. Saturday night?” Aang asked nervously refusing to meet her gaze. </p><p>“You’re asking me out?” Katara asked surprised, well that explains why a guy who couldn't speak French was doing French tutoring, “that’s really sweet.”</p><p>“Look I know your dad doesn’t date but I thought if it was for French class he’d-”</p><p>“Oh wait a minute.” Katara interrupted. “My dad just came up with a new rule. I can date when my brother does.”</p><p>“That’s great. Well let me ask you, do you like sailing? I read about-”</p><p>“A beaucoup problemo, Aang” Katara said interrupting again. “My brother doesn’t date.” </p><p>“Oh,” Aang said as he felt his heart sink, “why?”</p><p>“Years ago he dated this girl, Yue. She ended up dying of cancer and after that Sokka promised to never date again because he thought it wouldn’t be fair to her if he did.”</p><p>Aang had expected something like, he was waiting until college or that he hadn’t met anyone who he was interested in, not a dead girlfriend! He was speechless, how do you even respond to that? Luckily Katara wasn’t finished yet. “I keep telling him that maybe if he found someone new it might help him move on but he refuses to even look at his options.”</p><p>“What if I tried to find someone to go out with him? I’m sure there are tons of girls who'd love a challenge.”</p><p>“You’d do that for me?” Katara asked with a smile. </p><p>“Of course!” Aang said enthusiastically, “I mean, you know, I could look into it.” </p><p>Katara couldn’t help but laugh again, she may not learn any French during these tutoring sessions but at least she might make a new friend.</p><hr/><p>“Let me get this straight,” Toph said unamused, “You want me to go around school asking girls if they want to date snoozles just so you can get with Katara?”</p><p>“Well yes.” Aang said looking slightly embarrassed, “Unless you want to date him.”</p><p>Toph burst into a fit of laughter. “Nice try twinkle toes. I may like a challenge but I have taste. I’ll still help you though, this is going to be hilarious.”</p><p>Aang quickly surveyed the hallway looking for possible candidates. He had no clue where to start. </p><p>“What you looking for?” </p><p>Aang turned around to find Ty Lee leaning into his personal space with a big grin. Maybe she’d want to date Sokka? Well, there was only one way to find out. “Ty Lee, how would you feel about dating Sokka?”</p><p>Ty Lee looked at him blankly for a couple of seconds, the silence was suffocating. “Oh, you’re talking about Suki’s cute friend,” Ty Lee suddenly said breaking the silence. “Sure he’s cute but I have a girlfriend. Good luck though! Aang watched as she skipped away towards Azula.</p><p>“Oh,” Aang thought to himself, “that makes a lot more sense now.” </p><p>“Wow, well done twinkle toes,” Toph said barely containing her laughter. </p><p>Aang ignored her as he looked around for someone else. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.</p><hr/><p>Toph was exhausted. She had agreed to join Aang’s wild goose chase because she thought it would be fun to watch him make a fool of himself but they’ve been walking for around an hour and they've made no progress. But she was certain she had finally found the perfect person. </p><p>“Toph, why are we behind the dumpsters.”</p><p>“Look twinkle toes I think we’ve been looking at this from the wrong angle,” Toph explained. “Look a bit closer, they should be in front of us”</p><p>Aang squinted and saw two figures talking in the distance. One of them was a gloomy goth girl and the other one was the boy with a scar who Aang had bumped into on his first day. “Toph, I don’t think that girl would be interested in Sokka.”</p><p>“I wasn’t talking about Mai,” Toph said annoyed, “I’m talking about Zuko.”</p><p>Aang felt like an idiot, he shouldn’t have just limited their search to girls, maybe more guys would be interested in Sokka? That being said, he really doubted that Sokka was Zuko’s type. </p><p>“Zuko and his sister went away for a year and no one knows where they went. But I heard that he sold his liver on the black market for a new set of speakers. If anyone’s up for a challenge it’s him.</p><p>Well, who was Aang to argue with logic</p><hr/><p>Zuko couldn’t wait to go home. Uncle had been trying to perfect a cookie recipe for the shop and he had to get there before Azula finished all the cookies. He really hoped they had little chocolate chips in them, he really loved chocolate chips. He was so lost in thought that he almost didn’t notice the new kid walking up to him, what was his name again? Appa or something. </p><p>Wait. Why was the new kid walking up to him? Does this have something to do with when Zuko glared at him? He didn’t mean to glare at him, according to Mai he had a severe case of resting bitch face. Plus the scar just made him look more intimidating. Zuko quickly turned away and pretended to look busy, maybe the kid wanted to talk to someone else?</p><p>“Hi.  How ya doin’?  Listen, I-”, before Aang could finish his sentence Zuko turned around at gave him a fierce glare. Well, Aang wasn’t going to stay to find out if Zuko wanted to say anything to accompany the glare. </p><p>Zuko sighed, he really needed to try to find a way to make people less scared of him, but at least the kid had gone away. </p><p>Aang returned to Toph frustrated. “How do we get him to date Sokka? If only we had money, then maybe we could pay him.”</p><p>“What we need is a backer.”</p><p>“What’s that” </p><p>“Someone with money who’s stupid. Luckily I know just the guy.”</p><hr/><p>Toph walked up towards the table where Jet and his gang were sitting. “Jet we need to talk.”</p><p>Jet looked up from what he doing, only to be annoyed to find Toph standing next to him. “What do you want?” </p><p>Toph took this as an opportunity to sit down and swing her legs onto the chair that Smellerbee was sitting on. “You want Katara, right? But she can’t go out with you because her brother doesn’t date. You need to hire a guy to take him out and that guy should be Zuko.”</p><p>“That guy?” Jet asked pointing a Zuko who was eating with Mai on the other side of the room, “I heard he ate a live turtle duck once.”</p><p>“Everything but the beak and the feet. Clearly he’s a solid investment.”</p><p>“What’s in it for you?” Jet asked accusingly. </p><p>“Hey. When I’m walking down the hall and say hello to you. You say hello to me.”</p><p>“I get it you’re cool by association.” Toph silently scoffed to herself, as if she needed Jet to make her cool.</p><p>“We’re done now,” Jet told her before going back to his conversation. </p><p>Toph rolled her eyes before getting up and walking back towards Aang, talking to get had been a nightmare it’s miracle he actually had friends.</p><p>“What are you doing getting him involved?” Aang asked, upset. </p><p>“Try using your brain for a second twinkle toes. We let him think he’s calling the shots while you get to know Katara better. And even if it doesn’t work out, maybe Zuko will try set him on fire, like he did with that state trooper. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finished this a lot quicker than I thought I would, so I might be able to post another chapter later today. We'll just have to wait and see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How To Not Get A Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, how ya doin’?”</p><p>Zuko looked at Jet blankly. He and Mai weren’t exactly the time of people who did small talk, clearly Jet didn’t get that memo. Why was Jet even talking to him? Usually Jet would never bother to spend more time with someone like Zuko than he had to, and Zuko liked it that way. </p><p>“I had some great turtle duck last night.” </p><p>“What do you want Jet?” Zuko asked tiredly. As soon as Jet gave him a smile that felt a little bit too fake Zuko knew he had messed up. </p><p>“You see that guy over there?” Jet asked pointing to a tan guy playing soccer. He didn’t even bother waiting for Zuko’s answer he just continued. “That’s Sokka and I want you to go out with him.”</p><p>Zuko stared at Jet waiting for him to start laughing and admit this was some sort of bad joke but Jet looked completely serious. Was Jet doing this out of pity? Sure the guy was good looking but that doesn’t mean that Zuko should go out with him. What type of game was Jet playing?</p><p>“Seriously,” Mai said joining the conversation, “that’s one of the worst jokes I’ve ever heard.”</p><p>“Look. I can’t take out her sister until Sokka starts dating.” Of course, Jet was doing this for himself, still, that doesn’t explain why Jet had come to Zuko. Sokka probably had people lining up to date him, couldn’t Jet have asked one of them?</p><p>“That’s a touching story,” Zuko said with as much sarcasm as he could muster, “but it’s not my problem.”</p><p>“Would you be willing to make it your problem if I provide generous compensation?” Zuko feels bad for even considering it. Uncle did need money to keep the shop running but at the same time what if Sokka found out? He knew that if he was in that position he would feel like shit, knowing a guy dated him for money.</p><p>Still, Zuko finds himself asking, “how much?”</p><p>“Twenty bucks” Jet replies in a take it or leave it manner.</p><p>“Let’s think about this for a minute”, Mai says. “They go to the movies. That’s 15 bucks.  They get popcorn. That’s 53. And Sokka is definitely going to want some cookies. So that means you owe Zuko 75 bucks.”</p><p>“This isn’t a negotiation” Jet says frustrated</p><p>“50 bucks, Fabio,” Mai says, has Zuko mentioned how much he loves her?</p><p>Jet groans as he hands over the 50 bucks. What has Zuko gotten himself into?</p><hr/><p>As much as Sokka loves soccer he feels overjoyed when Coach Piandao says that practice is over, his calves are burning and he’s drenched in sweat. On the other hand, Suki looks perfect, not a hair was out of place. Life was really unfair like that. </p><p>“I’m going to grab my stuff, I’ll meet you by the car.” He tells Suki as he makes his way towards the bleachers. As he walked towards his bag he couldn’t help but feel like Zuko was staring at him. Just like everyone else, Sokka was fascinated by Zuko. There was the scar, the one-year absence and all the rumours the surrounded him, of course, he was curious. And the looks definitely helped. Most people tended to not look past the scar but Sokka had. If asked about Zuko's looks he'd tell you that yes he admires them but in the same way as one might admire a painting. It wasn't like he had a crush on the guy or anything. </p><p>“Hey there, how are you doing?” Zuko asked him as he walked away with his bag. He and Zuko were on speaking terms now? That was an interesting new development.</p><p>“I’m sweating like a pig actually.” Look maybe if Sokka hadn’t just gotten out of practice he would’ve made an effort to be nice and maybe he would’ve even tried to start a proper conversation but it wasn’t his fault Zuko had awful timing. </p><p>“Go on a date with me” Zuko blurted out.</p><p>Sokka stopped walking and turned to look Zuko in the eye. “Look I don’t know if you’ve heard but I don’t do dates but I’m sure you’ll find someone else.”</p><p>Across the field, Aang watched as Sokka walked away leaving Zuko standing there all by himself.</p><p>“Wow twinkle toes, you are so screwed.”</p><p>“Can you please try and be more upbeat,” Aang begged.</p><p>“You are so screwed,” Toph repeated but in a chirpier tone.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><hr/><p>Suki loved the local bookshop. It had been formed by a woman called Kyoshi hundreds of years ago. According to Suki, Kyoshi was the coolest woman to ever exist and she was Suki's idol. Suki went to the bookshop almost every weekend and she always took Sokka with her. </p><p>Just as they were about to leave the store Sokka randomly dropped to the floor and crouched behind a bookshelf. </p><p>“Suki get down” Sokka whisper-yelled at Suki. Well, it’s better to indulge Sokka instead of questioning him, so she slowly crouched down and sat beside Sokka. </p><p>“Do you want to explain why we’re currently sitting on the floor instead of sitting in my car?” Okay, so she questioned him. But he was acting a lot stranger than usual. </p><p>“Remember when I told you about what happened with Zuko”</p><p>Suki gave him a small nod. She had given him so much shit when he told her because she had thought he was joking. And then she gave him even more shit when she found out he rejected Zuko all because of that stupid promise. </p><p>“Well, he’s standing outside, by your car.” Suki quickly got up to try to catch a glimpse of Zuko. He was leaning by her car looking around nervously as if he expected some sort of natural disaster to happen.  </p><p>“Why are we sitting here? We should go say hi.”</p><p>“But Suki,” Sokka whined, “I don’t want to.” </p><p>“Either you come out with me or I’m not driving you home.” </p><p>“Fine.”</p><hr/><p>Suki almost had to drag Sokka outside, honestly, he could so dramatic sometimes, it wasn’t as if she was asking him to marry the guy.</p><p>“Are you following me?” Of course, that’s how Sokka started the conversation, it was like he was trying to punish her. </p><p>“What, no!” Zuko said as he anxiously tapped his foot on the floor. Suki didn’t know what she had expected Zuko to be like, but she knew she hadn't expected him to be so awkward. “I was walking. I saw you in the store. I came over to say hi.”</p><p>“Hi,” Sokka responded dryly as he went to open the car door Zuko quickly stepped in front of it. </p><p>“You’re not afraid of me, are you?”, Zuko seemed almost happy as he asked. It may have only been a couple of minutes but Suki could already tell that this guy wasn't scary at all, the rumours were clearly wrong. </p><p>“Afraid of you?  Why would I be afraid of you?” Suki almost laughed. Sokka was acting as if he had never even heard any of those rumours about Zuko, it would’ve been funny if it wasn’t also a bit sad. </p><p>“Well, most people are.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not,” Sokka told him, "can you move now?" Zuko silently stepped to the side but Suki noticed the look of awe he was giving Sokka. Did Zuko really feel that away about Sokka just because he wasn't scared of him? God, Suki wanted to give a hug. Instead, she just waved at him with a big smile as she drove away, just to piss Sokka off.</p><p>“Well, he was nice.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><hr/><p>“Come on twinkle toes go up to him.” </p><p>Aang was watching Zuko silently take notes from the other side of the room. Aang knew he should be the one to talk to Zuko first but that doesn't mean he has to be excited about it. He walked towards Zuko as slowly as possible, trying to avoid the unavoidable. </p><p>“We know what you’re trying to do, with Sokka.”</p><p>When Zuko looked up he didn’t glare at Aang like the last couple of times, instead, he just looked curious. “And what do you plan to do about it?”</p><p>“We’re going to help you out.”</p><p>“Why’s that.”</p><p>“Twinkle toes here has a massive crush on Katara so we set this entire thing up,” Toph said with pride, “well actually I did most of the work.”</p><p>“So you guys are setting Jet up to get his heart broken?” Zuko asked.</p><p>Before Aang could protest, Toph replied with a cheerful, “yes.”</p><p>“All right, do whatever you need to.” </p><p>“I knew I liked you for a reason, Sparky.”</p><p>Zuko was about to question Toph’s nickname for him (he had a feeling it had something to do with a certain rumour involving fire) but before he could she started talking again. “We’ll do some research, find out what he likes. Plus I already have a great start. There’s a party this Friday, you should take him there.”</p><p>Zuko gave them a quick thumbs-up before going back to his work. He wasn't the biggest fan of parties but Sokka seemed like the type of guy who was, it should be easy to convince Sokka to go with him </p><p>“Now it’s time to finish what I started,” Toph said as she took out a suspicious stack of posters from her backpack. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't even big to tell you how wrong it felt calling football, soccer. Basically Sokka and Suki's football team is just the Kyoshi Warriors but if they weren't exclusively for girls. And Sokka joins the team after he meets Suki because tbh who wouldn't.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Foggy Swamp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Toph, do we have to do this?” </p><p>Honestly, it wasn’t like Toph was asking him to commit a murder, it was just a little bit of good, old-fashioned revenge. </p><p>“Look twinkle toes if we don’t give out these posters, no one will know there’s a party,  so sparky won’t be able to take snoozles and you’ll end up single. So if you think about it, I’m doing this for you.”</p><p>Toph smiled, satisfied, as Aang slowly put the pieces together. She was really good at helping people. Not only was she helping Aang but by turning Hahn’s wine and cheese event into a proper party, she was helping him make some actual friends. They should just make her a saint already.</p><hr/><p>Katara knew that going on walk didn’t count as learning French but Aang had looked so nervous when he asked her, she couldn’t just say no. </p><p>“So, are you going to go to Hahn’s party?”  Aang asked her nervously. </p><p>“I really want to go, but I can’t. Not unless my brother does.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. I’m working on that but he’s not interested in my guy. Are you sure that-”</p><p>“He’s into guys?” Katara asked, finishing his sentence. “He’s practically a walking pride flag.”</p><p>“Okay. What else can you tell me?”</p><p>“If you want to investigate the inner workings of my brother’s twisted mind we’re going to have to go behind enemy lines.”</p><p>Aang was pretty sure that going in someone’s room was all sorts of morally wrong but he couldn't just say no to Katara, plus he really wanted to spend more time with her. “I’m ready to do whatever you want me to.”</p><p>As Aang gave her a soft smile Katara couldn’t help but think that his smile was a lot nicer than Jet's.</p><hr/><p>Zuko loved working in his uncle’s teashop. He may not like the customers or making tea or really anything that working in a teashop involved but he loved making his uncle happy. Zuko made sure that only Mai and Azula knew that he worked in a tea shop, he doesn’t want to know what sort of rumours would start if other people found out. Which is why, when Aang and Toph walk in he almost drops his teapot. How did they find him?</p><p>“Zuko!” Toph yelled causing both him and Aang to go red. Great, now the entire teashop was looking at him, today really wasn't his day</p><p>“It’s nice to see you’ve made some friends Zuko.” Zuko quickly turned around to see his uncle. Zuko hoped that uncle wasn’t angry about the noise, he hated disappointing Iroh. “You should finish your shift early so you can spend some time with them.”</p><p>Before Zuko could protest Toph tightly latched onto his arm, Zuko sighed as he accepted his fate. “I’ll take you to the back room.”</p><p>Toph let go of Zuko with a grin. When Mai had told her that Zuko worked in a teashop she had laughed so hard that she had barely been able to stand up. But now that she was here it made a lot more sense. Zuko seemed so relaxed here, he might as well be a completely different person. </p><p>“Do you have an actual reason for coming here?” Zuko asked them, unamused.</p><p>“Well I managed to find out a bit about Sokka,” Aang told him, trying to avoid eye contact. The reasonable part of him knew that Zuko was as scary as a baby platypus bear but the image of Zuko glaring at him was deeply ingrained into his brain. He fished out a crumpled list from his pocket and handed it to Zuko who was staring at the floor. Oh, so they were both avoiding eye contact, that was interesting. </p><p>“Likes: seal jerky, tinkering and Suki’s band,” Zuko said reading the list, “What am I meant to do with this.”</p><p>“Suki’s band is playing at the Foggy Swamp tomorrow and you should-”</p><p>“I can’t be seen at the Foggy Swamp!” Zuko exclaimed, interrupting Aang.</p><p>“What, worried about your ‘reputation’” Toph teased. </p><p>“No,” Zuko said as his cheeks went pink. “It’s just, Azula goes there a lot and she can’t see me there.”</p><p>“Trust me sparky, if you don’t go you’ll have to worry about me instead and I’m sure I can be scarier than your sister.”</p><hr/><p>Zuko knew that no one could be scarier than Azula, that being said he still decided to go to the Foggy Swamp. He wasn’t scared of Toph, he just didn’t want to disappoint her and Aang. But if anyone asked it was definitely because he was scared, no other reason why . As he sat by the bar he stared at Sokka as he danced. He had never seen Sokka look so carefree. Whenever Sokka was around Zuko he was tense and wary, waiting to reject him, but on the dance floor, he looked more alive. Zuko couldn’t tear his eyes away from Sokka, there was something so magnetic about him. </p><p>“One cactus juice, please,” Sokka told the bartender. Wait, when had Sokka moved from the dance floor to the bar? Zuko blushed as he realised how distracted he had been, he quickly turned around, he didn’t want to be caught staring like some sort of creep. </p><p>“If you’re planning on asking me out again, you might as well just get it over with.”</p><p>“Can you be quiet? I’m trying to listen to the music.” Zuko wasn’t even lying, Suki’s band was amazing, he probably shouldn't be surprised about it. </p><p>“I didn’t realise this was your sort of thing?”</p><p>“Well, there’s a lot you don’t know about me,” Zuko said as he got up and made his way into the crowd.</p><p>Sokka didn’t know why but he followed Zuko. Maybe it was because of the opportunity  Zuko had silently presented, he couldn’t help that he still wanted to find out more about Zuko, in fact, he wanted it more now. Or maybe it was because the way Zuko looked in the dim lights made his heart race.</p><p>“I saw you dance, you looked incredible.”</p><p>Sokka felt his cheeks burn, it wasn’t every day a boy, who looked like he was some sort of Greek statue, complimented you. </p><p>“Go to Hahn’s party with me.” </p><p>“You never give up, do you?” Sokka asked with a laugh. </p><p>“Was that a yes?”</p><p>“No” </p><p>“Was that a no?”</p><p>Sokka couldn’t help but think about his answer. A couple of weeks ago he would’ve been certain about his answer. But that was before Zuko had entered his life and turned it upside down. Would Yue be angry at him? Or was Suki right? Had he really been punishing himself for Yue’s death? And was he been hiding heart because he was scared of it getting broken again? He had thought he was doing the right thing but now he wasn’t so sure. He could feel Zuko’s gaze burn into his skin, how had such a simple answer become so difficult. He took a deep breath.</p><p>“No.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zuko really heard Iroh being happy and thought he fucked up, he's just that bad at reading social cues.<br/>Anyway, I have to go to the doctor's tomorrow (nothing covid related), I'm not sure how long that'll take so I'm not sure if there'll be another chapter tomorrow, this is just a quick heads up in case I can't finish it by tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hakoda wasn’t an idiot. As soon as he heard Katara trying to sneak down the stairs, he knew that something wasn’t right.</p><p>“You should have used the window.” </p><p>Katara groaned as she walked up to her father. She had considered climbing out from the window, but showing up to a party with sticks and leaves in her hair was something Sokka would do, not her. </p><p>“So, where are we going?”</p><p>“Well, if you must know, a small study group of friends.”</p><p>Hakoda gave her a look. She could try as hard as she wanted to, but Hakoda would always be able to tell when his daughter was lying.</p><p>Katara wilted slightly under her father’s gaze. “It’s just a party dad!”</p><p>“And hell is just a sauna.”</p><p>Before Katara could say anything, Sokka thundered down the stairs like a clumsy platypus bear. Hakoda directed his attention towards Sokka. “Do you know anything about a party?”</p><p>Sokka shrugged, he didn’t want to tell his family that he had agreed to go with Zuko. They’d never stop teasing him. </p><p>“If your brother’s not going, you’re not going.”</p><p>Katara turned to Sokka. Maybe she could convince him to come. She knew her brother wasn’t completely heartless. “Sokka, for once, could you please listen to me? Just come out for one night, please. Do it for me.” </p><p>Sokka felt his heart ache as he heard the sincerity in his sister’s voice. If he just agreed now then maybe Katara wouldn’t have to find out about Zuko. It would be a win for both of them. </p><p>“Fine, I’ll make an appearance.”</p><p>Katara gleefully screamed as she wrapped her arms around her brother. Things were starting to look up. </p><p>“Just remember. No drinking.  No drugs. No kissing. No tattoos. No piercings.  No ritual animal slaughter of any kind,” Hakoda paused for a minute thinking about what he had said. “Oh god, I’m giving them ideas.” </p><p>Sokka couldn’t help but laugh at his dad. He really knew how to go overboard.</p><p>When Sokka opened the door, he was shocked to find Zuko looking at him with a nervous smile. Well, it’s not like he could hide this from Katara now. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I thought I should pick you up, considering we’re going together.”</p><p>Sokka couldn’t help but smile as heard how earnest Zuko was. “Fine. But you’re driving.”</p><hr/><p>Hahn had been looking forward to his wine and cheese night all month. He gently poured each of his associates a glass. “Now remember guys. Don’t touch anything.” </p><p>Before he could continue talking, the doorbell rang. “That must be Lee with the brie.” </p><p>But instead of Lee, when Hahn opened the door, hundreds of people stormed into his house. They were carrying drinks and snacks and no brie. Hahn’s wine and cheese night was nothing like he had thought it would be.</p><hr/><p>As soon as he entered the house, Zuko remembered why he hated parties. They were loud and cramped, which made it almost impossible for him to try to follow Sokka as he effortlessly navigated the house. Zuko felt like he might drown in this sea of people. </p><p>“Damn Sokka, someone’s looking fresh tonight.” Then, as if to make things worse, Jet appeared out of thin air. Zuko really hated parties.</p><p>Sokka turned around and pointed at Jet’s hair. “Wait. Did you hairline just recede?”</p><p>Jet floundered for a second as he touched his hair, making sure every strand was in place. As he looked back at Sokka, Sokka had already started to walk away from him. “Hey. Where are you going?”</p><p>“Away.”</p><p>“Your sister here?” </p><p>Sokka suddenly stopped as a look of fury found its way on his face. Zuko couldn’t blame him, the thought of Jet being with his sister would’ve made him feel sick. God, Zuko was so glad Azula was a lesbian. </p><p>“Stay away from my sister.”</p><p>“Oh, I’ll stay away from your sister,” Jet said with his infuriating little smirk, “but I can’t guarantee she’ll stay away from me.” </p><p>Sokka stormed off. He had already spent too much time with Jet. He walked through the crowds trying not to get crushed. How had he let Katara convince him to come? And why had he agreed to come here with Zuko? Speaking of Zuko, where was he? Sokka stopped for a second, trying to remember where he had left Zuko.</p><p>Before he could try to stop and think, Sokka saw his sister clinging onto Jet’s arm. Could she be any more pathetic? </p><p>“Hey Sokka. Look who found me.” </p><p>Before Sokka could respond, they walked off. God Sokka wished he could forget about this entire night. </p><p>“Want one?” Sokka turned around to see someone offering him a drink.</p><p>Maybe there was a way Sokka could forget about this night.</p><hr/><p>Aang had spent the entire night waiting for Katara. He had looked in every single corner of the house, and he hadn’t been able to find her. What if she wasn’t here?</p><p>“Can you calm down twinkle toes?” </p><p>Before Aang could respond, he saw Katara slowly walking down the stairs. She looked like a goddess who had come down to bless him with her presence. He felt his heart race and his palms go sweaty.</p><p>“Hi Katara.”</p><p>“Oh, Hi Aang” Katara responded uncomfortably. She hadn’t expected to see Aang here. She had no clue how to respond to him.</p><p>“You look amazing.” </p><p>“We all know I look amazing.” Jet said as he interrupted the conversation. “Katara, let’s go.” </p><p>As they walked away, Katara gave Aang a small smile before turning to face Jet.</p><p>Aang felt his heart get crushed. Of course she wanted Jet. He felt so stupid for thinking that she might want him instead. No one would choose him over Jet, he should’ve realised that sooner.</p><hr/><p>Katara sighed as she listened to Jet. They had been talking for what felt like hours, and by that, she meant that only Jet had been talking.</p><p>She wished that she had just stayed with Aang. Aang who was: kinder, smarter and funnier than Jet. Aang who cared enough to listen to her. Aang who was so much better than Jet.</p><p>And what had Katara done? She had brushed him off like he was some sort of bug. </p><p>“I've got the Sears catalogue thing going on and then-”</p><p>Maybe this was her punishment for treating Aang like dirt?</p><p>Still, there’s no way she can sit here listening to Jet for a minute longer She has to get away from here. </p><p>“So for my next gig, I’m going to have to do a bit of acting. I’ll show you the bathing suit pose I have to do.”</p><p>As Jet turned his head away, Katara snuck away. She had to find Aang.</p><hr/><p>Zuko couldn’t find Sokka. After his confrontation with Jet, Sokka had vanished into thin air. Zuko hoped he was okay. </p><p>“Hey. Let me have this shot.” Zuko turned around to see a very drunk Sokka trying to take a shot away from a concerned girl. </p><p>“Sokka!”</p><p> As soon as Sokka saw Zuko, he ran away. He couldn’t let Zuko see him like this. So he did what any sensible person would do and jumped onto the nearest table because there’s no way Zuko would find him there, right?</p><p>Then, he hit his head against the lamp.</p><p>As he saw the floor getting closer and closer, he realised he was probably going to fall. That wouldn’t be fun. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the inevitable pain. But instead of falling onto a cold, hard floor, he found himself in someone’s warm arms. He found himself in Zuko’s arms. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Zuko asked him, worried. </p><p>“I’m fine” Sokka responded, trying to get up. But as soon as he sat up, he fell into Zuko’s arms again. Well this was embarrassing. </p><p>“You're not fine. Let me help you.” Sokka was too tired to argue with Zuko as he gently helped him walk outside. This felt nice, well not the head pain, but being with Zuko. That was nice. </p><p>“I just need to lie down somewhere.” Sokka weakly protested. </p><p>“If you lie down you’ll go to sleep.” </p><p>“Sleep is good.”</p><p>“Yeah. Not if you have a concussion.”</p><p>As Zuko tried to sit Sokka down on a bench, he saw Aang come up to him. Could he not wait for 5 more minutes?</p><p>“Hey, we need to talk.”</p><p>“I'm a little busy right now,” Zuko responded, not even bothering to look at Aang.</p><p>“Can you give me a second?”</p><p>Zuko sighed as he turned to face Aang. </p><p>“It's off, okay? The whole thing’s off.” Zuko may not be the best at emotions but even he could tell that Aang looked upset. </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Zuko asked him, trying his best to sound caring. </p><p>“She never wanted me. She wanted Jet the whole time.”</p><p>Zuko really didn't have time to deal with Aang’s emotional crisis. But still, he has to try to do something. Especially since they may be friends, he should probably double-check that soon.</p><p>“Aang. Do you like the girl.” </p><p>“Yes” </p><p>“And is she worth all this trouble?”</p><p>“Well, I thought she was. But, you know, I-”</p><p>“Well she is or she isn’t.” Zuko interrupted, impatiently. “See, first of all, Jet is not half the man you are. Secondly, don’t let anyone ever make you feel like you don’t deserve what you want. Go for it!” </p><p>Before Zuko could wait for Aang’s response he saw Sokka on the verge of falling off the bench. Zuko quickly propped Sokka up and walked him away from the party. He’s sure Aang doesn’t need any more advice. And if he does. Well, maybe Toph has good advice. Somehow Zuko doubted that.</p><hr/><p>Sokka didn’t need Zuko’s help climbing up to the swing set on the slope. So he broke Zuko’s hold on him and tried to run up, before falling again. But this time, he managed to stand up by himself. See, he didn’t need Zuko. </p><p>“Why are you doing this?” He asked Zuko. </p><p>I told you. You may have a concussion.”</p><p>“You don't care if I never wake up.”</p><p>“Sure, I do,” Zuko said with a smile. </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Well then, because then I'd have to start taking out guys who actually like me.” </p><p>Sokka didn’t know Zuko could do jokes, this was important information. But he couldn’t let Zuko have the last laugh. “Like you could find one.”</p><p>See that, there? Who needs affection when I have blind hatred?” </p><p>Sokka laughed as plopped himself onto one of the swings, he’d let Zuko have this, but only now and never again. When Zuko sat on the other swing, Sokka decided that it was the perfect time for him to caress Zuko’s face, so he did. </p><p>“Your eyes look like they have pieces of the sun in them,” He tells Zuko as he looks into Zuko’s golden eyes.</p><p>Then, he threw up.</p><hr/><p>When Katara finally saw Aang, he looked like someone had stepped on him, that person had probably been her. She just wanted to see him smile at her again. Whenever he had smiled, she had felt fireworks erupt in her stomach. But when she saw him frown, it made her stomach drop. How could she make this right?</p><p>“Hey Aang, will you drive me home?”</p><hr/><p>“I should do this” </p><p>Zuko briefly looks away from the road to watch Sokka intensely listen to the music coming out of the car radio. “Do what?”</p><p>“This,” Sokka said, now pointing at the radio.</p><p>“Learn guitar?”</p><p>“No, install car stereos,” Sokka replied sarcastically. “Yes, learn guitar.”</p><p>“Maybe then you could join Suki’s band.”</p><p>“Please,” Sokka scoffs. “I’m nowhere near cool enough to join her band.”</p><p>“You seem cool to me.”</p><p>“Oh, so now you think you know me?” Sokka said teasing him. </p><p>“I’m getting there.” </p><p>Sokka turned to look at Zuko. As he looked into his eyes again</p><p>Sokka felt like kissing him. Maybe it was just the alcohol or maybe he was just lonely, but he really wanted to kiss Zuko. </p><p>Just as he was about to lean in, Zuko turned away.</p><p>“Maybe we should do this another time.”</p><p>Sokka stared at him for a second before stomping out of the car. He had been convinced that Zuko felt the same way, but clearly he didn’t. </p><p>Once again, Sokka felt his heart break. </p><hr/><p>“Did you actually like spending time with me?”</p><p>“Of course I did,” Katara told Aang, her voice full of honestly. They were sitting in his car, outside her house. They had driven in complete silence, up till now.</p><p>“Really?” Aang asked sceptically. “Because it felt like you only wanted to be around me whenever it was convenient for you. I like you and you don’t need to feel the same way but-”</p><p>Before Aang could finish his sentence, Katara kissed him. </p><p>“Oh,” She thought to herself, “that explains the fireworks.” </p><p>She quickly pulled away and smiled at him before stepping out of the car. </p><p>Aang sat there motionless before his face erupted into a large smile. </p><p>“And I’m back in the game!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really didn’t think I’d finish this by the end of today. But I did, so go me !!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’d you do to him?” </p><p>“I didn’t do anything,” Zuko told Aang, frustrated. They had been sitting on the bleachers watching the soccer team practice, hoping that maybe Sokka would come up to them and try to explain his side of the story. But clearly, that wasn’t going to work out. </p><p>“But the plan was working.”</p><p>“What do you care?” Zuko asked. “I thought you wanted out.”</p><p>“Yeah, well I did, but, uh, that was until she kissed me,” Aang said with a large smile. Well at the least one of them got kissed. </p><p>“Where?” Zuko asked with a grin</p><p>“In the car.”</p><p>Oh. Zuko couldn’t help but think back to his almost kiss in the car. Had he done the right thing? Or had he ruined whatever he and Sokka had? </p><p>“I talked to Suki,” Toph said, interrupting Zuko’s train of thought. “Apparently, Sokka hates you with the fire of a thousand suns.”</p><p>“Thanks Toph,” Zuko said sarcastically, “that’s very reassuring.” </p><p>“Maybe he just needs a day to cool off,” </p><p>Just as Aang said that a soccer ball flew past them, narrowly missing Zuko’s head. He didn’t even need to turn around to know that it was from Sokka. Maybe it was a present for last night? </p><p>“Maybe two days.”</p><hr/><p>Katara didn’t enjoy archery lessons and she enjoyed them even less when Jet was there. “Hey there Cupid.”</p><p>Katara stared at the target, maybe if she stared hard enough it would make Jet disappear. That would be nice, if Jet permanently disappeared. </p><p>“You’re concentrating awfully hard considering it’s gym class.”</p><p>Katara sighed as she let the arrow go and turned to face Jet. “Can I help you?”</p><p>“I want to talk to you about prom.” </p><p>Look, you know the deal. I can’t go if Sokka doesn’t go.” Technically it wasn’t a lie. But she’s sure that if her dad just met Aang once he’d let her go, Jet doesn’t need to know that. </p><p>“Your brother is going.”</p><p>Katara looked at Jet, confused. Suki and Sokka had boycotted prom ever since Yue had died, there was no way they were going to break tradition now. “Since when?”</p><p>“Oh, let’s just say I'm taking care of it.”</p><p>As Katara watched Jet walk away she prayed that he wasn’t planning on doing anything that would hurt his brother.</p><hr/><p>“I have no clue what to do,” Zuko said as he dropped himself onto a seat next to Aang. </p><p>“Look. You embarrassed the guy. Sacrifice yourself on the altar of dignity and even the score.”</p><p>Zuko looked at Aang blankly. He had no clue what Aang was talking about. </p><p>“I think what twinkle toes is trying to say is that you need to embarrass yourself.”</p><p>“And how will that help?”</p><p>“I have no clue sparky” Toph cheerfully responded, “but it’ll be fun for me.” </p><p>Zuko suddenly remembered the hundred dollar bills in his pocket. He had wanted to say no and to stop playing Jet’s stupid little game, but Jet had forced the money in his hand and walked off before Zuko could return it. He knew the money had come with a threat, that if he didn’t play the game on Jet’s terms then Sokka would find out. And Zuko knew that if Sokka found out he’d have no chance of winning him back. </p><p>Zuko didn’t want the money. It was just a reminder of how badly he could lose. Zuko didn’t know when he had gotten so attached to Sokka, but he knew that he wasn’t doing this for Aang or the money. He was doing this for himself. He was doing this so he could date Sokka. And to do that, he realised, he needed to use the money for Sokka.</p><hr/><p>Sokka wasn’t surprised to see Zuko on the bleachers during soccer practice, after all, he had been there for the last couple of practices. However, he was surprised to see Zuko standing at the top holding a microphone. </p><p>Suddenly Zuko began to sing. How could he have a good voice as well? It just wasn’t fair. There’s no way he could be completely perfect!</p><p>Then, after the first verse, the marching band began to play. How had Zuko managed to pull that off?</p><p>Sokka couldn’t help but laugh as he watched Zuko dance around the stands while singing in his obnoxiously perfect voice. Zuko turned to Sokka and gave him one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen, Sokka felt his knees turn into jelly. </p><p>Before Zuko could finish his routine he was suddenly grabbed by two security guards and escorted off the field. </p><p>Before Sokka could do anything Suki suddenly grabbed his shoulder. “You better not leave your boyfriend in detention.”</p><hr/><p>Zuko had been in detention for, what felt like hours. Mr Piandao had just switched places with Mr Jeong which was a small miracle. Mr Jeong had a special way of making people feel uncomfortable, it was a gift. </p><p>“Mr Piandao.” Zuko turned around to see Sokka standing at the doorway. What was he doing here? “I have some ideas about how we could improve the soccer team.”</p><p>“Great! Let’s talk about it later.” As Mr Piandao looked back at his papers Sokka began to motion to Zuko. Zuko watched as Sokka pointed at him and then at the window, Zuko was lost as Sokka began to point more aggressively at the window. Oh, the window.</p><p>Sokka quickly turned back to Mr Piandao as if nothing had happened. “As you know we have a really big game coming up.”</p><p>Before Sokka could finish he realised that Mr Piandao was going to turn around. And if he turned around he would see Zuko who was making his way towards the window. So he panicked and grabbed Mr Piandao’s arm. “Your bicep is huge!” Sokka gasped, “You don’t take steroids, do you? Because I’ve heard steroids can severely disintegrate your...package.” </p><p>As the room burst into murmurs Sokka felt himself go red, this was not going well. </p><p>“That’s not the point!”</p><p>“Let’s hope not” Mr Piandao responded dryly. </p><p>“The point is, I have devised the perfect plan to win the big game.” </p><p>“Which is?”</p><p>“The... thing you taught us.”</p><p>“What thing?”</p><p>“Misdirection,” Sokka said with fake enthusiasm. Zuko needed to get out of here soon because Sokka doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to keep this up.</p><p>“I taught you that?”</p><p>“Unimportant,” Sokka said dismissively. “But think about it! Um, they’re looking left, and we’re running right. Bang! We score. We win.”</p><p>“Okay. But how do we get them to look left?” Sokka looked behind Mr Piandao’s shoulder to see Zuko still hadn’t made his way out of the window, what was taking him so long?</p><p>“Um, like this,” Sokka said as he dropped his jeans. As Zuko escaped the room burst into cheers, at least that plan had worked. </p><p>“Okay.  Well, now that you’ve seen… ‘The Plan’, I’m gonna go and show ‘The Plan’ to someone else.” Sokka said as he buttoned up his jeans and left the room as quickly as possible. Zuko owed him big time.</p><hr/><p>“I can’t thank you enough for helping me sneak out of detention,”  Zuko told Sokka as they walked along the river. </p><p>“No problem.” </p><p>“So how did you do it?”</p><p>Sokka blushed at Zuko’s seemingly innocent question. “I dazzled him with my... wits.” </p><p>“Is there no way I can thank you?” Zuko asked staring into Sokka’s eyes, Zuko thought he could drown in them.</p><p>As Sokka met Zuko’s gaze he felt his heart thump erratically. He slowly leaned closer, a kiss by the river would be a lot nicer than a drunken kiss and it would be the perfect thank you gift.</p><p>Zuko smiled, he wanted this more than he could put into the words. He bridged the gap and kissed Sokka like his life depended on it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just realised this over halfway finished which is kinda crazy. but also KISSES BY BODIES OF WATER</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Conflict Of Sorts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The turtle duck?”</p><p>“No!”  Zuko exclaimed, shocked. “I’d never eat a turtle duck.”</p><p>Sokka couldn’t help but laugh at Zuko’s indignation. They were sitting on Sokka’s porch, well Zuko was sitting. Sokka had draped himself on Zuko like he was some sort of couch. “The state trooper?”</p><p>“No, but only the state trooper part.”</p><p>“You committed arson!” Sokka said, getting up in excitement. </p><p>“Azula committed arson,” Zuko corrected him. “She burnt the house down.”</p><p>“On purpose?” </p><p>“I don’t know. You should ask her.”</p><p>“No way!” Sokka told him, “your sister is terrifying.”</p><p>Zuko couldn’t help but agree with Sokka. There was a period of time where Azula had convinced him his father wanted to murder him, although she probably wasn’t wrong, it was still frightening. Zuko really didn’t want to go down that train of thought right now. He was okay, his father was far away and he wouldn’t hurt him again. </p><p>“Where were you last year. I know the porn career’s a lie.” </p><p>On one hand, Zuko was glad Sokka interrupted him before he could start thinking about Ozai. But on the other hand, he wasn’t ready to explain it to Sokka yet. What if he reacted badly? Zuko couldn’t blame him if he did. “Are you sure it’s a lie.”</p><p>As Sokka burst into laughter, Zuko felt the tension leave his body. Maybe one day he’d explain it to Sokka, but for now, he was just going to sit and enjoy how Sokka’s laugh managed to fill him with warmth. </p><p>“Tell me something true.”</p><p>“Something true?” Zuko paused and considered for a second. “I hate peas.”</p><p>“No. Something real,” Sokka said as if that clarified anything, “something no one else knows.”</p><p>“Okay. You’re sweet. And gorgeous. And absolutely perfect.” Zuko said before giving Sokka a quick kiss as if he was trying to prove his point. </p><p>“I’m sure lots of people know that!” Sokka exclaimed, “I mean it’s obvious I’m perfect.” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure it is,” Zuko said with a smile.  “Go to prom with me.”</p><p>Fuck. Zuko shouldn’t have said that. He should’ve waited. Then he could’ve done something special. But all he had done was just order Sokka to go to prom. This wasn’t going to work out well.</p><p>“Is that a request or a command?” Zuko didn’t know the answer to that one either. This is why he should think before he speaks.</p><p>“Please go with me.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because I don’t want to. It’s a stupid tradition!” </p><p>“But people won't expect you to go.” That was a good reason, right?</p><p>“Why are you pushing this?” Sokka said, suddenly angry. “What’s in it for you?”</p><p>“Oh, so I need to have a motive to want to be with you?” Zuko didn’t want to lie to Sokka. Firstly, he was an awful liar. And secondly. He would feel even worse than he already did. Doing this thing for Jet felt slightly easier when he didn’t have to directly lie to Sokka. </p><p>“Answer the question Zuko.”</p><p>“Nothing!  There is nothing in it for me. Just the pleasure of your company, okay?” Sokka looked at Zuko suspiciously before he stormed off and slammed the house door.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><hr/><p>When Aang had asked Katara to meet him in the library for French practice, she thought he was going to surprise her and take her on a date. She hadn't been expecting to do actual French practice. </p><p>
  <em> “May I offer you a parsnip?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, you may not.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Where is my uncle’s pencil” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know. Perhaps it’s up your ass.”  </em>
</p><p>Aang starred at her, confused, as he flicked through the pages of his French textbook. “Wait. Wait a minute. That, that’s not on this page.”</p><p><em> “Let me ask you a question, Aang. When are you going to ask me out?” </em>Katara then got up and left the library. She couldn’t deal with this right now. </p><p>Aang watched her leave, perplexed. He didn’t understand a word of what she had said to him. He quickly flipped through the textbook for an explanation.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><hr/><p>Hakoda was enjoying how quiet the house was, the house was never this quiet. So, he couldn’t help but brace himself for some sort of horrific accident to come next. </p><p>“Dad, can we talk?” </p><p>Hakoda turned around to see Katara looking at him nervously. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to like whatever this conversation would be about. “Of course.”</p><p>“Um, I want to discuss tomorrow night. As you know, it's the prom-”</p><p>The glass in Hakoda’s hand shattered, covering the counter with fragments of glass. “The prom? Does Sokka have a date?”</p><p>“Well, no,” Katara said, looking even more nervous</p><p>“Don’t think you’re fooling me for a second. I know who you want to bend the rules for. That Jet guy. If your brother’s not going, you’re not going. End of story.”</p><p>“Okay, let’s review. Sokka: not interested. Me: dying to go.”</p><p>Hakoda sighed as he looked at his daughter. He really couldn’t disappoint her right now. “Look we’ll talk about this later.”</p><p>Katara sighed as she left the room. She knew what he really meant was that they were never going to talk about this again and that Katara would not be going to prom.</p><hr/><p>“Can I come in” </p><p>Katara looked up from her bed to see Sokka standing at the door. “Sure.”</p><p>Sokka sat down on her bed. He had no clue how to start this conversation. Ever since he walked out on Zuko he felt disorientated and out of it. But he needed to have this conversation with Katara. “I never did tell you why I hate Jet, did I?”</p><p>“Isn’t it just for all the obvious reasons.” Well, she wasn’t wrong, but there was so much more to it.</p><p>“Well yes but not exactly. After Yue died he invited me to go on a night out with him.”</p><p>“Did you go?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Why?” Katara asked. She couldn’t imagine Jet and Sokka hanging out together willingly. </p><p>“I guess it was because I was sad and angry and I just had so many emotions. I needed to find a way to deal with them and I thought Jet could help.”</p><p>“What happened?” </p><p>“Turns out going on a night out with Jet means going to pickpocket old people. I couldn’t do that, so I left. We’ve hated each other ever since.”</p><p>Katara wasn’t too surprised about Jet robbing people, but Sokka’s story was something else. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“I thought you’d hate me,” suddenly Katara realised how small her brother looked at the moment, he looked so sad and scared. </p><p>“I could never hate you Sokka. But I just wish you had supported me when I need you.”</p><p>“I wanted to protect you.”</p><p>“By never letting me experience anything for myself? I understand you had good intentions but I’ve missed out on a big part of life just because you were trying to ‘protect’ me! I wasn’t even planning on going to prom with Jet. But you wouldn’t know that because you never bothered to ask.”</p><p>Sokka sat there stunned. Katara was right, he hadn’t been a good older brother. He should have supported her and let her live life on her own terms instead of trying to shield her from everything. Well, he better go find a suit.</p><hr/><p>“Bye, dad. I’m going to prom.”</p><p>“Very funny.” Hakoda didn’t even bother to turn around as he heard Sokka leave the house. There was no way Sokka was going to prom, right? Before he could contemplate it any longer he heard Katara walk down the stairs. Wait, was she wearing a prom dress?</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“A prom dress,” Katara told her father innocently. </p><p>“I seem to be hearing that word a lot lately.” </p><p>Before either of them could say anything the doorbell rung. Katara ran to the door excited. She quickly opened it to reveal Aang standing there nervously. </p><p>“Hi,” Katara said with a soft smile.</p><p>“Wow.  I, um... wow,” Katara smiled even more as she watched Aang’s cheeks heat up. </p><p>“You look great too.” </p><p>“Stop. Turn. Explain.” </p><p>Katara sighed, she had forgotten her dad was there. She turned around to face him. “Okay. Remember how you said I could date if Sokka dated? Well, he found this guy who’s actually kinda perfect for him. Which is actually kind of perfect for me, because Aang asked me to prom. And since Sokka went, I guess I’m allowed to, based on the aforementioned rule, and it’s previous stipulations, of course.” </p><p>Hakoda stared blankly as his daughter and her maybe possibly boyfriend ran off into his car. This was not how he expected prom to go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just in case you couldn’t tell the italics was meant to be them talking in french. Also I feel like I should have a vague idea about what their prom outfits look like but I’m really bad at that kind of thing so I’ll leave it to you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Prom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka stood on top of the staircase, waiting for Zuko. Sure, he could go and find him, but it was so much easier to just stand there as if he was the protagonist of some sort of drama. And he had a feeling that Zuko would find him soon, after all, it wasn’t like he was in a very inconspicuous location. </p><p>“Wow.” Sokka turned around with a smile to see Zuko staring at him, before handing him a rose. Zuko being a romantic wasn’t as much of a shock as he thought it would be. </p><p>“You too,” Sokka said before he grabbed Zuko’s hand and led him into towards the dance floor. “Where’d you get a tux at the last minute.”</p><p>“Oh, just something I had. You know, lying around.”</p><p>“Oh…” </p><p>“Where’d you get your tux.”</p><p>“Oh, just something I had. You know, lying around.” Sokka said with a grin. “Look I’m really sorry I questioned your motives. I was wrong.” </p><p>Zuko suddenly felt guilt build up inside him. Sokka should’ve questioned his motives more. Zuko didn’t deserve him. “It’s fine.”</p><p>“Alright, ready for prom?”</p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be.”</p><hr/><p>Sokka couldn’t help but smile as he watched Aang and his sister dance as if there was no one else in the world but them. He was thrilled that his sister had found someone like Aang and the fact she wasn’t with Jet was also great. </p><p>As the band finished their set Sokka watched as Suki’s band took to the stage. Wait. Suki’s band? “Oh my god!”</p><p>“I managed to call in a couple of favours.” Sokka turned to Zuko with a big smile, before pulling him into a long kiss. Maybe prom wasn’t that awful after all.</p><hr/><p>Katara smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She was having one of the best nights of her life. She was going to hug Sokka so hard the next time she saw him. </p><p>“Katara, can we talk.” Katara looked behind her to see Smellerbee looking at her nervously.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Smellerbee said on the verge of tears</p><p>“What’s wrong Smellerbee.”</p><p>“It’s Jet. He was trying to date you because he made a stupid bet. And I should’ve told you. I’m so so so sorry.” Smellerbee said before she burst into tears and ran off</p><p>Katara stood motionless and shocked.</p><hr/><p>“My girlfriend died on prom night.” </p><p>“That’s rough buddy.” Sokka stared at Zuko for a couple of seconds before laughing. They had decided to take a break from dancing and were sitting on the edge of the dance floor. “Wait, I’m sorry that was an awful response.”</p><p>“I’ve had worse,” Sokka told him nonchalantly. “But that why Suki and I avoid going to prom, well except for now.”</p><p>Zuko felt even more guilty. He had forced Sokka to do something that probably made him feel awful, all because of Jet. God, he was an awful person. </p><p>“Last year Azula and I left to live with our uncle. Our dad finally got arrested and we had to move. We stayed there for a year before uncle decided that we should move back here. So I didn’t go to prison or become a groupie and I definitely wasn’t a stripper” </p><p>Sokka couldn’t help but laugh again. Before he could say anything, Jet grabbed a hold of Zuko and dragged him to the side. “Hey! What’s Katara doing here with that wimp. I didn’t pay you to take out Sokka so some little kid could take Katara out.”</p><p>Sokka stared at Zuko in disbelief. He had just been doing this for the money? He had been such an idiot for trusting him.  “Nothing in it for you, huh?” </p><p>Sokka ran off before Zuko could see the tears building up in his eyes. He couldn’t know how much this affected him.</p><hr/><p>“Oh no.” </p><p>Aang watched as Sokka ran off with Zuko hot on his heels. This was not looking good at all.</p><p>“Twinkle toes I may not be able to see, but even I could tell that this is more of an oh fuck moment.”</p><p>Aang ignored Toph and instead he went up to confront Jet. He may be smaller and significantly weaker but Jet had hurt Sokka and Zuko, and Aang couldn’t let him get away with it. </p><p>“You messed with the wrong guy, and now you’re going to pay. You, and that little bitch.” </p><p>Aang was fuming. How dare he call Katara that. “Alright. That’s enough! Okay? You crossed the line.”</p><p>Jet rolled his eyes before he punched Aang in the face, knocking him to the ground. “Oh come on! Get up, you little shit.” </p><p>As he turned around Katara punched him in the nose. “Shit, Katara! I’m shooting a nose spray ad tomorrow!”</p><p>“That’s for making my date bleed.” She said before giving him another swift punch. “That’s for my brother.” Then she punched him one final time. “And that’s for me” </p><p>She pushed him onto the ground before turning all of her attention onto Aang. “Are you okay?” </p><p>Aang stared at Katara in awe. She was perfect, how had he gotten so lucky? “Never been better.” </p><p>She smiled before she helped him get up. She gave him a soft kiss before dragging him onto the dance floor again. She refused to let Jet ruin her night.</p><hr/><p>Zuko watched as Sokka began to make his way down the stairs. “Sokka. Wait. Just give me a chance.”</p><p>Sokka turned around to face Zuko his face filled with anger and sadness. “You were paid to take me out! By the one person I truly hate. I can’t believe I trusted you!</p><p>“It wasn’t like that, okay?”</p><p>“Really?” Sokka asked. “What was it like? A down payment now and then a bonus for sleeping with me?</p><p>“No. I didn’t care about the money. I cared about you. I care about you so much.” Zuko said making his way towards Sokka.</p><p>“I don’t care,” Sokka said, not even bothering to look at Zuko. If he looked at Zuko now he was worried he’d start crying again. He made his way out of the room as quickly as he could. Right now he needed a tub of ice-cream and a good film to cry to. </p><p>Zuko sat on the stairs, miserable. He had finally found someone who was: kind, beautiful, funny, smart and completely perfect. But now, he had lost him for good. Zuko slowly got up and made his way home, he couldn’t stay here. The thought of happy couples made him feel sick and envious. That was meant to be Sokka and him. God, he hated prom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>honestly this made me sort of sad . anyway the last chapter will probably be very short unless i add in a couple new scenes. so we’ll see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I Hate The Way...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka sat on the balcony railing writing his sonnet for English. Poetry was the only part of English that Sokka enjoyed. But after prom, he just couldn’t write love poetry. Still, he couldn’t just avoid his English homework. Another disadvantage of your English teacher being your Gran Gran’s boyfriend was that he could harass you about homework both in and out of school. So here he was, writing love poetry after getting his heart broken, life could really be cruel. </p><p>“I bought you some tea.” Sokka smiled as Katara handed him a cup. When he first found out that Zuko’s uncle owned the Jasmine Dragon, he had been thrilled. The tea at the Jasmine Dragon was the best tea that he had ever had. And Uncle Iroh was one of the nicest men he had ever met. So, at the time, there had been no downsides. But now, he needed his comfort tea, and he couldn’t get it because there was always the possibility that bump into Zuko. Which is why Katara handing him this cup had made his day so much better. </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to come sailing with us?” Sokka looked over Katara’s shoulder to see her boyfriend standing nervously behind her. Katara meeting Aang was probably the best thing to happen to both of them. It wasn’t just because Aang was a ray of sunshine. It was also because thanks to Aang, Sokka had met Toph. Maybe Sokka’s type in friends was just cool girls who could beat him up and also Aang. Still, although he liked Aang, he couldn’t stand going on one of their dates. They were disgustingly sweet together, and Sokka might vomit if he had to watch that for hours. Plus, he knew Katara didn’t actually want him there. She just pitied him. </p><p>“No, you two have fun together.”</p><p>“Look. I don’t know if I ever thanked you for going last night, but it really meant a lot to me.”</p><p>“I’m glad.” Sokka wasn’t even lying. He’d repeat that night every day for the rest of his life just to make his sister happy. Sokka watched as they walked away with a smile. Then he turned back to his half-written sonnet. It needed a lot of work. </p><p>“Will he be okay?” Aang asked, worried. He couldn’t stop feeling guilty for the role he had played in all of this.</p><p>“Hopefully.”</p><hr/><p>Hakoda watched as his daughter left the house with her boyfriend. He wasn’t sure how to feel about this boyfriend. Recently he had spent a lot of time thinking about his rules and how it had hurt his kids. He had already apologised to his daughter, and he had tried his best to be kind to her boyfriend. But he hadn’t had a chance to talk to his son. Sokka had come from prom early and immediately locked himself away in his room. Hakoda had been a parent for long enough to know that Sokka had needed space. But now he had an apology to make. </p><p>“So, how was your dance?”</p><p>“Some parts were alright.” </p><p>“Which parts?”</p><p>“The part where Katara beat the hell out of some guy.”</p><p>“She did what?” Hakoda asked, shocked. Katara had neglected to mention that part of the dance to him.</p><p>“What’s the matter? Are you worried?” Sokka teased his father.</p><p>“No. Impressed.” Sokka looked up at his father in shock. </p><p>“Sokka, when your mother died, I wanted to protect you and Katara from all the pain in the world. But then Yue died. I saw how devastated you were, and I thought I had failed as a father. So I made the rule. I thought I was protecting you two, but I wasn’t. Katara was right. You need to go through experiences to grow as a person, both good and bad experiences. I should’ve realised that.” </p><p>Sokka sat there, motionless. Had his father’s no dating rule really affected him? He had thought it had just affected Katara, but as he looked back, it didn’t seem that simple. He had used that rule as an excuse. He had used it as an excuse to avoid dating because he had been scared. For someone who liked problem-solving, it had taken him a while to solve this one. </p><p>“I just don’t want you to go Berkley hating me.” </p><p>“Berkley?”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’ve changed your mind. I already told the whole family.” </p><p>Sokka got up and wrapped his father into a hug. He could feel his dad’s tears stain his shirt, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. He was going to Berkeley!</p><hr/><p>“I assume everyone has found the time to finish their poem. Except for Jet-” Mr Pakku burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, much to Jet’s annoyance. He quickly composed himself before he went back to addressing the class. “Who has an excuse. Get rid of those awful sunglasses Jet.” </p><p>Jet sighed as he removed the glasses revealing the severe bruising around his face. The class sniggered as they shot glances at Jet.</p><p>“Alright. Anyone brave enough to read theirs aloud.” </p><p>The entire room went quiet, and no one dared to move. Then slowly, Sokka raised his hand. “I will.” </p><p>Mr Pakku sighed, anticipating the worst. “Lord. Here we go.” </p><p>Sokka got up and stood at the front of the class. He took a quick breath as he took out his notebook. He looked directly at Zuko before he started to read. “I hate the way you talk to me and the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you drive your car. I hate it when you stare. I hate your big dumb combat boots and the way you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme.” </p><p>Sokka paused for a second. He took another breath before he went back to his poem. “I hate it-” </p><p>“I hate the way you’re always right. I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh; even worse when you make me cry.” </p><p>After reading that line, Sokka began to cry. Fitting, wasn’t it? But he still had a poem to finish reading. “I hate it when you’re not around and the fact you didn’t call. But mostly I hate the way I don’t hate you, not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.” </p><p>Sokka looked at Zuko once again, the tears blurring his vision. Then he left the room, leaving the class in stunned silence.</p><hr/><p>Sokka had done the right thing. Or at least he thought he had. Loving Zuko wasn’t a crime. The last thing Yue had told him was to put his happiness first. But he hadn’t done that. He had run away from it by refusing to open his heart up to love. He may hate Jet, but Jet had helped him. Yue would always be Sokka’s first love. But it wasn’t fair to him if she was also his last love. </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Sokka quickly turned around to see Zuko smiling at him nervously, holding a guitar behind his back.</p><p>“Is that a Fender Strat? Is it for me?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Zuko said. “I thought you would like it, considering you wanted to learn guitar. Besides, I had some extra cash, you know. Some asshole paid me to take out a really great guy.” </p><p>“Is that right?” Sokka asked with a small grin. </p><p>“Yeah. But I screwed up. I fell for him.” </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“It’s not every day you find a guy who’ll flash someone to get you out of detention.” </p><p>Sokka felt his cheeks heat up. “Oh god.” </p><p>Zuko laughed before he leaned in to kiss Sokka. Sokka quickly kissed him back trying to fight off a smile. Yeah, things were looking up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and she's done. i can't believe it's over but i've had so much fun and I hope you've loved it as much as I have.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just really love 10 things about you so obviously my brain was like you should do an avatar version so here we are.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>